


a test of resolve

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Divorce, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: A series of drabbles following the complicated relationship between Sasuke and Sakura.All from my RP blog and written for (and with) damnedflame's Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwrittenjourneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenjourneys/gifts).



> Trained from a young age, Sakura fit in perfectly with her team. Years of experience moves her up the ranks in the agency and she works well with her tight-knit team to accomplish their missions of all sorts. Even when that team consists of her ex-husband. Off duty, the two can barely manage three nice words between them, but damn to they get the job done.
> 
> When I pulled all these little drabbles together, I wasn't happy with how it laid out when told chronologically. This story is, to me, more interesting when looking at where they came from rather than where they ended up, so I've made the decision to tell it backwards. We start with the most recent event between these two and walk backward through their complicated relationship. I hope it tells the story I like reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: "Which do you prefer? To die, or to obey?"

He was back. Yesterday –  _was it yesterday? or the day before?_  – he’d left in a huff, wiping that chewed up bread off his face. Only the sight of a piece still in his hair kept her back straight until he was gone. He had said three days, today was four. Four long days sitting on the cement, bound and still and only visited when someone decided she should probably eat.

Not that she had. First taste of food had been the stale bread that ended up on Sasuke. Though later that night, pride broke and she finished the small portion he had dropped. It really was a stupid decision to refuse food in a situation like this. Kakashi had always warned her against letting her pride overwhelm her common sense.

Exhaustion started to settle in. That small bit of food haunted her the rest of the night and now he was there, across the empty room with that fucking smirk on his face.

It was a pointless question. He knew the answer as well as she, but she refused to admit it.  _Obey_. She’d always had that problem throughout the train wreck of their relationship. Refused to include it in their wedding ceremony, refused to blindly follow when on missions afterward, refused everything when the marriage crumbled into a pile of dust. And here he was taunting her with that word when the smallest gesture would sign her death.

She said nothing as he walked forward, eyes fixed on his feet. She was too tired to show anger and hostility, though the emotions were still present underneath. He seemed to understand that, approaching until he crouched in front of her, another piece of bread in his hands.

This time, she accepted the piece he offered and chewed, ignoring the burst of flavor on her tongue. 

“Good choice.”

Fire flickered, hardening her gaze as she finally looked at him. The expression she knew, cold and indifferent, but the shadows in his eyes remained unknown. She never did know what he was thinking – he never let her that close.

She hesitated when he held up another piece and his jaw jumped. Her lips parted and she took it, remembering Kakashi’s training in this exact instance.  _Take care of your body. There’s no escape if you can’t move._  

Over and over until her stomach protested, soon full after days of nothing. She was surprised when he offered water and not even her pride could deny that. A trickle spilled down her neck and into her shirt, but she didn’t care. Wouldn’t care. Cool, clean, and refreshing, this was far more than she expected to receive.

“Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

His eyes narrowed. Words danced along his face and he took a breath, but none came out. She wasn’t sure if that was something to be grateful of. 

“Pity you washed it off; the bread suited your face. Must have been a bitch to get out of your hair.”

His hand shot out, but didn’t land. Something pulled him back, something shifting and she finally felt a kernel of fear begin to grow. If he could remove himself and not react to her provocations, she would hold no power. And no power meant no survival.

Sasuke stood, turning and walking back toward the door. “Someone will check on you later.” She slumped against the wall as soon as he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hey Naruto, meeting in ten minutes. You, to_ o,  _Asshole_.”

Is that the last thing she said to him? No, it couldn’t be. They spoke after the meeting and before the launch and then during the short period downtime. Briefly. Maybe. Well, they might have grunted curses at each other, she couldn’t remember.

“Agent, get out of there. We have backup coming in now.”

No, they  _did_  talk afterward. Because he called her a waste of space, but–  _Ah_. Yeah. That was on the way in. Between Naruto complaining about the lack of weapons and Shikamaru in their ears bitching at Naruto for complaining, it was a mess. She hadn’t even  _said_  anything, and he called her a waste of space.

“Uchiha. Get out.”

Not that she had been any nicer. Tensions were high that day, this was a big operation. Kakashi would have her hide if they botched this one. He kept pointing out all the reasons they should never be on a team together.

He was right, but Tsunade wasn’t having any of it. Apparently, according to Naruto –  _the dick –_  they got the job done even with their fighting.

“Uchiha. So help me, if you don’t get out  _now_ , I’m coming in after you.”

A beat. She gathered the extra ammo strewn along the dash.

“ _Uchiha_.”

She counted to ten. A breath and then a count to twenty. Tightening the laces of her boots, checking the pistol at her hip, the Glock on her thigh. 

“ _Hey Shoe Fetish, answer me right now_.”

Nothing.

Naruto was calling after her when she leapt from the van, she could hear Shikamaru cursing her ear, and she knew Tsunade was going to ream her up one side and down the other, but none of that stopped her from getting inside that factory.

“ _Sasuke!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: “Why don’t we stop pretending we’re not on a road to destruction?”

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d fucked up in a mission that badly. Not since they first created the team, when her and Naruto were still figuring out their communication and settling into the swing of things. Kakashi had saved their asses enough times them for her to learn those lessons. Then, Sakura had made a promise to never need it to happen again.

Did he realize what he said through the earpiece? Uchiha had always been sharp and his words carefully chosen, but spiteful in the middle of a mission wasn’t really his style. Those words, though, how she remembered them clearly the first time she’d heard them leave his mouth, right as she intended to share the details of the extra blood all over the bathroom the night before.

It had been  _years_. She realized later that no matter how much his words hurt, she had no right to keep that from him. It wasn’t just her–

“Haruno.” Kakashi’s tone was level and she didn’t want to hear it. His hands calm and even as he wrapped the bandages around her waist, holding the gauze to her bleeding side. It could have been worse, she realized. The bullet could still be in her.   


But it also could have been better.

“Sakura, what happened?”  


Her head shook and tears stung her eyes. But it had been  _years_  and she healed. She’d healed from their divorce, she’d healed from their fights, she’d healed from the secrets she carried because there had been no sense in burdening him with her pain when he had already checked out. She’d been alone during that time – he was returning from a mission and she’d lived through hell as her body rejected the life growing in her. 

And when it finally ended, his words had ended their marriage. But it wasn’t completely his fault. She didn’t have to pull away, she didn’t have to keep secrets, she  _shouldn’t_  have kept that from him. A marriage had been a partnership and Sakura had let her own fears get in the way.

“ _Good going, Haruno_ ,” came that voice she couldn’t get out of her ears. “ _At least no one got killed_.”  


No…no, he probably didn’t remember. But then again, he still didn’t know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: ( ✉ → sms ) congrats on always ruining everything

Her first reaction was to scream. Curses and insults and harsh sentences tearing out of her throat to the empty apartment. They echoed, bouncing off the walls and her skull, painting the picture she couldn’t forget.

Her second reaction was to cry. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she sank to the floor in her bare kitchen. Proof of her failure, that she couldn’t even keep a marriage together. Always getting in the way to screw everything up.

Her third reaction was to fall silent. It wasn’t completely her fault – it takes two to ruin a relationship. She’s not the one who packed up and left. She stayed, she tried, she fought. And she was alone.

Her fourth reaction was anger. A text, one she would regret, and then the phone shattered. Kakashi would yell at her for ruining company property and she would have to buy spackling to fix the wall. 

[ ✉ →  _Put Your Phone Down_  ] You’re welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Sasuke slips out of the bathroom with a sigh. "No hair products will tame my hair." Spotting Sakura by their dresser, he slides his hands in his suit pockets and walks behind her. Peeking over her shoulder, he raises a brow. "I'm assuming those aren't just normal bracelets? What are they hiding?" Their mission tonight is take out a black market business man. It's rumored he'll be attending an important party tonight, and they happened to have an invitation as well.
> 
> inspired by this [post.](https://leafmedic.tumblr.com/post/162483006199/can-you-a-ss-au-spy-too-please)

She hates mascara. It always looks so weird unless she has a full eye of makeup. Just a light dusting of shadow and a swipe of mascara and she looks like she’s sporting two black eyes. With pink hair and pink eyebrows, Sakura inherited pink eyelashes. Unfortunately, the number of cosmetic companies that made pink mascara was down to two, currently, and they only made bright fuchsia. 

And  _that_  made her look like she had the weirdest case of pink eye anyone had seen.

So with foundation and contour and blush and highlighter and bronzer and eyeshadow and eyeliner and entirely too many makeup products scattered neatly over the dresser, she sets in to accomplish this feat she had learned after years and years of playing the with look of her face. Black mascara looked great against the green of her eyes when she sported a dark smoky look and a strong winged eyeliner. Thankfully, everyone else seemed to agree, too.

She’s sliding deep red lipstick to match her dress when Sasuke enters the room. A snort leaves her, the sight of his poor hair leaving a hilarious mental image of the struggle he’s had trying to tame it. At first, she’d been jealous of how thick and beautiful his hair was. After living with the consequences and watching him struggle, he could keep it. 

The bangles dangle on her arms, a bit heavier than normal and she smirks. “Wasp spray.” She taps the small, disguised holes along the band. “They’ll buy me enough time to get to a weapon.”

Two blades hidden in her shoes and a gun strapped to her thigh were all convenient, but not accessible enough. Sometimes the fabric of her dress gave her more problems than anyone anticipated.

Finishing her lip stick and dropping the closed tube in her clutch, she finally turned to the sight she couldn’t help but focus on. Already, the back was revolting against the attempt at smoothing down his spikes, offering a few names she would certainly be able to use that night. Gently, she reached up and fingered through his hair, moving the gelled strands until they followed the natural growth of his hair.

“You might have some success with your hair if you let me play with it,” she teased, already knowing he wouldn’t. No matter how much she insisted the braids were Naruto’s idea – which they  _were_  – Sasuke seemed to believe she was still responsible. Something silly about Naruto not even knowing  _how_  to braid. Really, Sasuke had no reasoning for his long-standing boundary on his hair. “Here, see if this is any better.”

It wasn’t perfect, but at least his hair wasn’t fighting with itself anymore. 

Her hands left his hair and slid down the collar of his suit naturally. Thumbing the crease as her nail flirted with the white shirt underneath, she remembered the last time she saw him dressed up like this. It was rare, to have missions that called for this but Sakura certainly enjoyed them when they happened.

The extra heigh on her heels made it easy to lean in and place her red lips at his ear. “You better save me a dance.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: One of our muses denying the other their orgasm.
> 
> Continuing from [here.](https://damnedflame-arc.tumblr.com/post/172212509884/she-liked-this-option)

This fucker.

It had been weeks since she planned this particular revenge. No way in hell could she let it slide or forget about it, not when Sasuke was so talented with his fingers and tongue. Not when he brought her almost to orgasm over and over and over again only to pull back. It wasn’t the first time he’d done so. They both enjoyed the tease, to see how far they could push before finally giving in.

Only he hadn’t given in. Instead, the asshole had sat back, smirked down at her, grabbed his phone and his bag, and walked out the fucking door.

It wouldn’t have taken him long. She had been so primed, so ready and wanting that only a few touches would have sent her spiraling into catatonic pleasure. He only had to slide his fingers in deep and sucked her clit and she would have shot right off the bed into one of the best goddamn orgasms he had ever given her.

He didn’t. He left.  _On a mission_.

Which pissed her off even more. It would have been one thing if he had left for practice or a meeting or something and returned later that day where she could have ridden his brains out, but he didn’t. Sasuke left her for a week. A  _week_. An entire week of learning just how inadequate her own fingers and toys were when faced with what she could have had if he’d only spared two more minutes.

Payback was going to be a bitch and Sakura could not have been more content to watch the perfect opportunity present itself.

They weren’t at the life-and-death point of their mission just yet. It was a long and boring one filled with intel-gathering and strategic planning. Reconnaissance wasn’t Sakura’s favorite type of mission, but she was damned grateful for it then as they slept in the same room as two other agents.

Well. The agents slept. She didn’t and she was going to make sure Sasuke didn’t either.

It started well. She’d learned just how effective her low-pitched voice in his ear had become. Dirty talk hadn’t been something she thought herself particularly good at until she got with Sasuke. Something about him made it incredibly clear what she wanted to do and his response to hearing all of those cemented the deal. She’d tried it out a few times to test it and each test came back with the same result: Sasuke liked to listen to her speak filthy things in his ear.

She utilized it then. Starting out rather tame, she began her story of how good he looked. She always liked watching him, his body built for speed and agility, no movements wasted. So controlled, it always called to her to snap that control. She wanted to watch his hips jerk under her tongue, feel his thighs pulse under her rear, and listen to his voice give way to that sexy grunt of his when he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

He was so hard. She could practically see his jaw clenched and his body taut with tension, but it was that wonderful bulge still trapped in his pants that caught her attention. And she told him so. Talked him through the entire exploration until she slid her fingers under his pants and slowly pulled them down.

“You have such a pretty dick,” she cooed as she slid her palm up the length of his shaft. Wiping her thumb over the tip and spreading moisture down until she could grip the base, Sakura pumped him once and admired the view. “It’s almost not fair to every other man out there, but I’m so grateful. We both know how wonderful it feels in me.”

She set a steady rhythm, though not one intending to build anything for him. Still whispering in that low tone of everything she wanted to do, she waited until she felt the impatient jerk of his cock in her hand. Her lips spread in a smile against his ear before she slowly made her way down his body.

She’d done this so many times before, but it didn’t matter. Sakura loved the taste of him, the weight of him on her tongue and the stretch of her lips around his girth. Laving his shaft with her tongue, she slicked him up and down before finally taking him in deep. As deep as she could before rising up to suck on the tip, paying attention to each and every sensitive inch of him as he laid there silent.

The first tell-tale sign of his building orgasm came and Sakura pulled off. Her hand lazily pumping was enough to keep the edge present, but not enough to send him over. When she saw it recede, she did it again. Again and again and again until she lost track of how many times he got close, of how many orgasms she denied him.

Sweat clung to his brow when she finally pulled off of him, stretching out along his side. Her lips back to his ear told him explicitly what she was doing as she slid her own pants off her. Testing her own arousal to find how much teasing him turned her on. Waiting for all traces of an orgasm to completely leave him before she straddled his hips. Sliding her underwear to the side before positioning him perfectly and oh so slowly sinking down on him.

Sakura didn’t hold back a single word as she described just how wonderful it felt to stretch around him.

So hard in her, thick enough to give her something to clench on, long enough to spark nerves all along her womb, feeling that rush of wetness as she allowed herself to adjust and bask in pleasure. She took her time before she moved and then, it was a slow gyration. Little circles that had him hit every inch he could reach as Sakura took her time to fully enjoy the feel of him while making sure he heard every part of it.

She smiled at his sigh of relief when she started moving. Riding him steadily, thrusting him in and out of her to create mutual pleasure for both of them. It was a good pace, one that would work for them both if Sakura planned on letting him reach it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” She nipped his ear before letting her breath tease over it. “Finally in me where you could thrust up until you come?”

She ground against him again, focused on pulling the sound she wanted from him. 

“How much more of this can you take?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: this nsfw [gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e3524fc75497aa93eae806814cf4df1a/tumblr_inline_o9rtu3iAAk1tirfsg_500.gif).

“Uchiha, if you don’t hurry up and get on with it, I’ll–”

“What?” he breathed in her ear. She could hear his smirk, see the damn light in his eyes as he looked at her under him. Her shoulders and back arched violently, attempting to buck him off of her to no avail. His grip on her wrists tightened and hips pressed into hers to keep her still.

 _Dammit_. She got careless. She  _rarely_  got careless. Sasuke was too good for her to not give it her all in their spars, but the high of beating him earlier that week hadn’t left. Nor had the feel of him underneath her that night. 

It was still new, this…whatever it was between them. Training and working and sparring together continued as always, but then– it didn’t stop there. Sometimes the training had different motivations, the spars ended the next morning in twisted sheets and bumped furniture, and work held a different hue. Sakura wasn’t quite sure she wanted to acknowledge that yet.

Simple fucking wasn’t new. Heavy job, high adrenaline, near death experiences, every one of them knew what happened when they all combined. Racing hearts and quick breaths and such physicality, Sakura was far from the first person to end up completely naked and satisfied after trying to beat the shit out of her partner. And she wasn’t going to be the last. Only this hadn’t stopped. Each time one of them ended on the ground, that spark continued until– Until now they were betting on it.

“You’ll what, Haruno?”

Didn’t help that his voice alone was utter sin. She was bare under him, something he’d seen to as soon as he had her beat, and she could feel herself seeping as he continued teasing her. Both wrists in his grip pinned above her head kept her still, his knees between her thighs kept her off balance, and the head of his cock stroking up and down her slit kept her delirious with want.

Hips flexed back against him again and she groaned when he pulled away once more. A shiver ran down her spine and she wasn’t surprised to feel his mouth pressing open kisses along that line of her neck.

He’d learned quickly just how sensitive that spot was on her and had been ruthless since.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cursed, dropping her forehead to the mat. Sakura knew what he was waiting for. She’d cursed him every time, but couldn’t deny that she did the same. There was something powerful when he submitted to her; she was almost certain it felt the same for him.

Tension slowly left her body, starting in her shoulders and slowly running off her back until she was boneless. Only able to feel him continue to spread her wetness with his length. “Dammit, Sasuke,  _please_.”

Another pass and she almost thought she might sob before she felt his hips line up. Slow, oh so slow, he slid in, inch by inch as she writhed and whined and  _ached_  for him to thrust in completely. Half way and he stopped and Sakura keened.

His hum almost had her snarling. Only her own experiences with him kept her from doing so – and therefore extending this torture.

“Fuck me, dammit. Fuck me or let me find someone who actually  _can–!!_ ”

She felt more than heard his dark chuckle, barely audible over the slap of skin and her high shriek. Oh, he felt so good pressed against her, filling her and stretching her and  _fuck_  this is why they kept doing this, why her heart raced every time he pulled that smirk before one of their spars, he felt so fucking  _good_ –

“You’re going to pay for that.” 

Her response was a moan. She knew she would. That was the entire reason why she said it; poke Sasuke’s pride, then sit back and enjoy the fireworks. She couldn’t help but egg him on. 

“You better make it worth it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How did you find motivation this morning,” Sasuke grumbles in greeting. So close he was to telling sakura to go without him. So close he was to ditching exercising today. He closes the car door and leans back against the seat. Closing his eyes, he sighs. Sometimes he wonders how he and Sakura manage to get up for the gym. On days off especially.

This was not what she expected. Sasuke had habits. He had schedules and goals and when he set his mind to do something, he did it, and he expected the same of her. She’d learned this long ago when they first agreed to work out together and she hit a rough patch.

Since then, she hid her rough patches until she got home.

But to hear him grumbling? Sliding into her car and practically falling asleep as soon as he stopped moving? Nope. Didn’t expect this one bit.

“Last time I didn’t find motivation, you showed up at my door an hour early the next morning to make up for lost time.” It had been awful. Leaving her house at 6:20 was terrible. Having Sasuke show up pounding on her front door at 5:15 was unacceptable. “Getting to sleep tomorrow is enough motivation for me.”  


And she held onto that. Every month when she woke up to sluggishness that would turn into cramps, she valued the next day’s sleep. She only risked Sasuke’s temper when she was sick – and even then it was hard to send out that text.

“Late night?” She pulled away from his complex and headed toward their gym. “I wouldn’t have minded you cancelling on me. I can still go right back to bed if you want.”


End file.
